


[podfic] Kintsukuroi

by litrapod (litra), reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reunions, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Kintsukuroi, is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum. As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise. (Source Wikipedia)Or how Snoke's overestimation of his abilities leads to a new path for the Skywalker clan.





	[podfic] Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kintsukuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234393) by [chancecraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/pseuds/chancecraz). 



 

 **Read By:**  sisi_rambles  
****

**Cover By:**  reena_jenkins

 **Edited By:**  Litra

 **Warnings:** Fix-It, Angst, Skywalker Family Drama, Reunions, Podfic Collaboration, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes

 **Length:**  00:40:28

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Kintsukuroi_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
